emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7315 (8th October 2015)
Plot Pete lays face down, apparently lifeless, in the water below the cliffs. In the village, Rhona confronts Adam about him trying to take Johnny away from Vanessa and tells him it is not an option. Rhona insists that Vanessa needs his help, but he says he has already tried to talk to her but she is having none of it. Adam is adamant that he is only looking out for his son, but Rhona tells him he should be looking out for his mother then. Andy jumps off the cliff and swims to Pete, taking him to the riverbank. Doug turns up at the factory to check on Laurel and is worried when she is not there. Andy apologises to Pete meanwhile Rhona and Adam turn up at Tug Ghyll to try and talk to Vanessa but she tells them to leave and Adam reveals he has gotten advice about his rights to Johnny. Adam asks Rhona to go as he and Vanessa need to sort things out between themselves. Andy tells Pete his head has been a mess since he found out Robert killed Katie and says he wants Robert dead, Pete reveals knows what he is feeling as he thought he killed Ross. Chas confides in Paddy her worries that Robert will come round and say that Aaron was responsible for the shooting, but Paddy tells her to have faith in her son. Kirin's struggling to get clients to stock Granny Clegg's Cordials, but Jai tells him that his supermarket contact is coming tomorrow and he could potentially stock the cordial. Kirin rejects Jai's offer of him joining the meeting. Laurel returns to work and Doug tries to see if she has had a drink but she is adamant she didn't. The ICU Consultant tells Robert's family that he's slower to come round than expected, and they just have to keep waiting. The brain centre that control breathing was affected by the shooting, so they must keep him in a coma and try again later. Victoria is devastated to learn her brother may never wake up. Pete tells Andy that he couldn't function when he thought he killed Ross, and it didn't give him the peace of mind he thought killing him would. He tells him not to make the same mistake and he needs to get over Robert. Andy goes to confess something but Finn interrupts him. Adam apologises to Vanessa for going to Rakesh but says they need to talk about it. Adam reassures Vanessa that she has not let Johnny down, and she questions how she cannot love her own child. Vanessa wonders how she will cope when Johnny gets home as the doctors say it'll only get harder, but Adam assures her she will manage with his help and he doesn't want to take Johnny away from her. Adam suggest that Vanessa may have post natal depression and suggest she get professional help. Priya asks Kirin to keep an eye on Jai for her. Adam thanks Rhona for making him see sense and he comforts Victoria after she returns from hospital. Pete is given the all clear and he covers for Andy and says the crash was his fault. Adam tells a relieved Rakesh that he no longer needs a solicitor, meanwhile Vanessa visits Johnny and tells him she will fall in love with him. Laurel reveals to Doug that she nearly had a drink but ended up visiting her AA sponsor. Andy visits Robert and tells him he needs him to wake up as he wants Diane and Victoria to hate him as much as he does. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Wayne Perrey *Instructor - Kris Mochrie Locations *Quarry *Keepers Cottage - Garden *Main Street *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room 2, corridor and NICU *The Woolpack - Public bar *Home Farm - Living room and dining room *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *There was no episode broadcast on 9th October 2015 due to ITV's coverage of the Rugby World Cup. *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes